Un día de Caos
by Hime-chan Natsumi
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las genios del grupo CLAMP. Últimamente en Tomoeda todos los días son igual, ¿ Pero y si llega un conejo a cambiarlo todo?


En un extraño **universo** se encontraba, un tierno y muy hermoso conejo café corriendo por unas praderas color rosa.

—Sango-Kaa-San Dónde está? No se esconda…

—Estoy tan aburrida…—dijo Sango mas para ella, tratando de no ser encontrada. Estaba tan cansada de ese mundo de fantasía donde el caos predominaba y las leyes de la física se perdían, el reino perdido de Tduills, un mundo caótico donde las más retorcidas mentes habitaban; todo era tan extraño que con la misma panorámica siempre se aburría. Entonces una idea surco la mente de Sango-Kaa-San, iría a otro mundo donde el orden eran pare de la vida cotidiana y crearía caos a su alrededor después de todo ella creo el reino perdido de Tduills, claro que podría crear algo similar.

—_Di aprire le porte dei mondi per me_—dijo solemnemente como si fuera una gran monarca y apareció frente a sus ojos un huevo gigante color amarillo—, bien allá vamos —tomo carrera y salto al centro del huevo y de pronto se traslado al Japón moderno específicamente Tomoeda.

En la linda ciudad de Tomoeda se encontraba Sakura sentada en la sala de su casa viendo la tele cuando suena el teléfono y ya que estaba sola decidió ir a contestar.

—Bueno…

—Sakura, no vas creer estaba en la tienda de Liith viendo algunas telas para tus trajes cuando me encontré con un hermoso conejito café… —dijo una chica muy animada esperando la respuesta de su mejor amiga.

—Enserio, Ahí qué lindo ¿Tendrá dueño? —pregunto la castaña impaciente.

—No lo creo ya que andaba en el centro comercial solito, pobre conejito, yo me lo llevaría a casa pero mi mama no me deja tener mascotas ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, bueno entonces tráelo a mi casa seguro mi papa no se enoja y Touya ya veremos después como convencerlo.

—Bien entonces ¡voy para allá! —cerro la llamada Tomoyo muy alegre mientras le dijo al conejito tan dócil y bello—, no te preocupes te llevare a un lugar muy lindo.

Diciendo esto Tomoyo tomo al conejo entre sus brazos y lo miro bien, mientras caminaba a la casa de Sakura la cual estaba muy cerca de ahí.

—Sabes más bien pareces conejita, pero ya en casa de Sakura lo sabremos—termino sonriente y camino a paso veloz.

Mientras en la mente de sango se maquinaban muchas travesuras que podría hacer; porque a su gusto este mundo era demasiado ordenado… pero no por mucho tiempo, con ella allí se aseguraría que sus habitantes se divirtieran.

Ya en casa de Sakura; Tomoyo y Sakura discutían del nombre que se debía dar a la nueva mascota de la familia, en eso Kero al escuchar el ruido se despertó y bajo decidido a saber la razón de tan interesante reunión.

—Sakura, porque hay tanto ruido a estas horas —un bostezo escapo de su boca, cuando con cara de asombro centro toda su atención en una linda criatura ahí parada al lado del sofá—, un conejo—grito con emoción el guardián.

—No, es coneja, ¿verdad Tommy?

—Sí por supuesto, pero ah—chillo Tomoyo llena de emoción al notar algo que los demás evidentemente todavía no notaban—; eres tan adorable que tan bien a ti ¡Te confeccionare trajes!

Grito mientras examinaba a la pobre conejita, pero pronto la conversación paso a ser mas sobre qué tipo de trajes le iban a poner y cuando; mientras esto sucedía Sango la coneja decidió ir a divertirse a la ciudad.

Ya en la ciudad Sango corrió y brinco buscando su objetivo y lo encontró; Vio que una señora que paseaba a su perro con ayuda de una correa y unos audífonos al parecer escuchando música. Sango sonrío de forma maléfica y con su pata derecha golpeo dos veces el piso, y algo inesperado paso el escenario cambio y ahora se podía observar; un perro color rosa fosforescente caminado en dos patas escuchando música con los audífonos y la mujer vestida únicamente con la correa del perro cubriéndola por completo como si fuera un vestido arrastrándose como lombriz. Se río a carcajadas pero eso solo aumento su deseo de cambiar el mundo.

Sango la coneja siguió caminando y encontró; unos niños jugando en unos columpios. Sango sonrío de forma maléfica y con su pata derecha golpeo dos veces el piso, y algo inesperado paso el escenario cambio; los niños tenían las manos pegadas al soporte superior de los columpios y se mecían frenéticamente al grado de dar vueltas de 360 grados y el pasto muy alto color azul meciéndose de un lado a otro animando a los niños a seguir. Sango se lleno se gozo al ver esos niños los cuales tanto querían volar y ahora por fin lograban hacerlo gracias a ella. Pero no se conformo y siguió caminando esperando hacer más feliz a esa aburrida especie.

Sango la coneja siguió caminando y vio algo que no le agrado, era un cruce en donde tres calles se interceptaban, vio con horror como todo era tan ordenado y monótono que decidió alegrar a esa pobre gente atrapada en la rutina. Sango sonrío de forma maléfica y con su pata derecha golpeos dos veces el piso, y algo inesperado paso el escenario cambio, las calles se volvieron de chocolate liquido y los carros comenzaron a resbalar y chocar inevitablemente uno contra otro, pero el chocolate comenzó a hundir lentamente los autos y algunas personas lograron salir a tiempo pero se hundieron de igual en el mar de chocolate, otros alcanzaron a subir al capo de sus vehículos y gritar que les ayudaran, sango decidió ayudarles y de pronto unos calamares verdes llegaron volando para tragarse a las personas y se fueron volando por donde vinieron.

En este punto Sango la conejita traviesa ya se había tirado al piso gracias al ataque de risa que le dio ver a tanta gente gritando con tal horror; eso era un caos total, pero no se conformaría solo con eso así que siguió saltando más feliz que nunca a otro lugar donde la "Necesitaran".

Pero no se percato de que dos personas lograron presenciar aquella situación, exactamente Touya y Yukito, el último de inmediato reacciono y miro a Touya quien asintió con la cabeza y marco un número familiar.

—Bueno —contesto cierta castaña quien tuvo que interrumpir la plática tan animada de su mejor amiga—, Touya ¿Qué paso? … ¡¿Qué Qué?! No sabía, ¿Tú crees que se trate de otra carta? Voy para allá.

—¿Que sucedió? Sakura—pregunto Tomoyo de una manera inocente—, dime des algo sobre las cartas verdad

—Así parece Tommy, pero es algo raro; salimos ya tendremos que dejar el conejito solo que lastima—dijo con cara un poco triste.

—Pero aquí no hay ningún conejo Sakura —rápidamente le replico Kero—, a ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese conejo raro?

—¡Kerberos! No digas eso, el conejito no es raro; es más es coneja, no conejo ahora creo que deberíamos irnos Touya me dijo que en la ciudad estaban sucediendo extraños incidentes, ahí la posibilidad que se trate de otra carta más. La conejita tendrá que esperar no pienso que pueda ir muy lejos.

— ¡Ok! —contestaron sus amigos para luego salir corriendo como siempre; afortunadamente para Sakura esta vez salieron tan rápido que Tomoyo no le pudo decir nada de ponerse un nuevo traje, aunque le gustaban los trajes que Tomoyo le confeccionaba ahí veces eso de estarse cambiando cada vez que iba a combatir era algo un poco molesto.

Al salir corriendo lograron ver cada rareza que casi se les cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa, ¿Qué carta haría alguna cosa así?, pero a la vez causaba mucha risa. Eso era inevitable aunque realmente no fuera chistosa esa situación no podían parar de reír. Cuando por fin llegaron con Touya y Yue, ellos los miraron de manera acusadora, como era posible que el mundo se caia en pedazos y ellas riendo como si nada.

—Hey monstro, de que te ríes… porque tardaron tanto…

—Sakura acaso le vez algo gracioso a la **muerte** de estas pobres personas —espero su reacción el guardián de la luna sabía perfectamente que esta magia no era capaz de robar una vida eso él lo podía sentir, pero ya que Sakura venía riéndose de lo lindo mientras Tomoeda era atacada por quien sabe qué clase de raro hechizo; pero valió la pena al ver la cara de horror y culpa de Sakura eso era realmente chistoso pero se apresuro a aclarar—, No te preocupes esta es magia no es capaz de matar a nadie pero la verdad me preocupa saber qué es lo que la esta activado de esta manera.

En el centro de Tomoeda se encontraba Sango viendo a unos chicos que platicaban.

—Sí, el carro que me dio mi papa es un clásico ya lleva tres generaciones en nuestra familia —menciono con orgullo el joven.

—Ha, si claro esa carcacha es una **reliquia** esta tan viejo como tu abuelo —y otros chico coincidieron el con el comentario de la chica mientras todos se burlaban de él.

Sango sonrío de forma maléfica y con su pata derecha golpeos dos veces el piso, y algo inesperado paso el escenario cambio los chico tenían cara de obras de arte de relojes antiguos de bolsillo. Los chicos entraron en pánico mientras Sango seguía muerta de risa hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué? Conejita ¡¿Fuiste tú la que causo todo este caos?!

—Sí, a que es divertido¿ verdad?

—No, no es divertido solo estas lastimando a las personas… ¿Quién eres tú o que cosa eres?

—Yo soy _Sango Reina del Caos _y tal parece tu tienes un gran nivel mágico, que tal si jugamos y nos divertimos un rato —diciendo esto golpeo dos veces el piso con su pata derecha y un montón de bolas de nieve comenzaron a golpear a Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yue y Kero.

—The Fly —dijo Sakura mientras volaba hacia arriba y Kero se interponía para que los demás no recibieran los impactos de las bolas de… un momento era blanco pero no era frio. ¡Era azúcar! Comenzó a nevar azúcar eso era raro.

Y Sango estaba muy dispuesta a lanzar otro hechizo cuando de pronto un huevo gigante color amarillo aparece detrás de ella y se trago al conejo y exploto dejando una nube amarilla que se esparció rápidamente por toda la ciudad regresando las cosas a su orden y haciendo que todos los habitantes de Tomoeda olvidaran ese día de caos y todas las ocurrencias de Sango-Kaa-San.

En el reino perdido de Tduills…

—¿Cómo es posible esto Sango-Kaa-San? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Primero se escapa del reino y luego crea un caos en otro universo, sabe que si hace eso la balanza del destino se verá desequilibrada y no sabemos que podría llegar a pasar —decía muy preocupada una de sus hijas tratando de que su líder recapacitara ante lo que hizo pero lo único que gano fue una sonrisa sensual y siniestra, llena de satisfacción de parte de la reina.

—Hay, Querida Hija hay tantos universos a los cuales no le vendría mal un día de caos.

**Quiero expresar que pido disculpas a S****ango-Kaa-San por tomar así de repente su nombre y ponerlo en este OS. Disculpa Kaa-San, pero me parecio muy interesante ponerte en la historia, te agregue en este OS no por burla sino para que veas que Yo si me acuerdo de tí. **


End file.
